Les Windwizards
by Eledhron
Summary: Quatre jeunes adolescents, brillants mais orgueilleux. Un monde sorcier pour le moins fragilisé, en proie aux rivalités des différentes idéologies réveillées par le retour et la chute de Lord Voldemort. Ceci est l'histoire de ces amis et de ce monde.
1. Chapter 0

Le marteau frappa trois coups, le juge éleva la voix, le vacarme s'éteignit, des hommes s'assirent, et la dernière lueur du crépuscule disparut, laissant place à la nuit.

Le stade brillait, le stade se taisait à présent, le stade attendait. Le stade de Quidditch le plus grand de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande, celui qui avait accueilli dernièrement la coupe du monde et pouvait avoir de la place pour plus de cent mille spectateurs, ce stade même, oui, celui là.

Des gens venus de l'entière Terre s'étaient déplacés pour assister à l'événement de la décennie, et à n'en pas douter, à celui du siècle, celui autour duquel tout gravitait, car les accusés avaient sans aucun doute dépassé nombre des limites ordinairement appliquées au possible, et par là même avaient outrepassé pratiquement l'intégralité des lois magiques. Ce qu'ils avaient produit n'avait pas son pareil dans l'histoire, et en importance arrivait sans doute juste derrière les méfaits de Celui-Dont-le-nom-encore-aujourd'hui-n'est-que-peu-prononcé.

Le tribunal se tenait au centre, sur l'herbe où hâtivement avaient été installées quelques bancs et un jury surelevé, dont les membres appartenaient à toute sorte de nations. Le juge néanmoins, reconnaissable entre tous, et qui en réalité était une juge, se nommait Hermione Jean Weasley née Granger, et, le fait est connu de tous, elle venait de Grande Bretagne. Ce qui paraissait approprié, les accusés provenant de la même nation. A ses côtés siégeaient en tout plus de huit dizaines de personnages.

Et en face, aux bancs d'accusé, se tenaient quatre hommes, encadrés par une douzaine d'Aurores au baguettes pointées sur eux; et ce bien que les interessés soient évidemment dépossédés de leurs propres armes.

Or donc, le juge éleva la voix - une voix ferme. Mrs Hermione Weasley savait se dominer, se contrôler, et s'imposer, et celà faisait d'elle un personnage plus que respecté. On lui avait proposé le poste de Ministre de la Magie lorsque le précédent, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait été tué. Et cependant elle avait décliné, en faveur de Perceval Weasley.

Le silence se fit. Un des quatre hommes toussa, celui aux cheveux bruns, plus courts que les autres. Trois des Aurors sursautèrent violemment. L'homme s'excusa. Un des autres ricana. Son voisin lui mit un coup de coude, et le dernier sifflota un petit air avant de se rendre compte du silence. Le petit air était, à ma connaissance, une très mauvaise reprise du "Printemps" de Vivaldi.

"J'aimerais à présent que les formalités commencent, déclara la juge. Messieurs O'Gaharan, Milton, MacKinnon et Rhyddewin ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif en leur direction.

Les hommes se concertèrent du regard, interloqués, puis se tournèrent vers la juge. Celle ci continua de les fixer. Un des accusés, celui aux longs cheveux bouclés, habillé d'un complet noir moldu, réagit alors, et tenta de parler, mais n'émit qu'un son étranglé. Il se racla la gorge, et reprit.

"Ah, mais il s'agissait d'une véritable question?"

De soudaines et massives huées naquirent dans la foule indignée de ce défi supplémentaire, autant que de la perte de temps. Tous attendaient la condamnation.

Un des Aurors, Ronald Weasley, leva sa baguette avec impatience et émit un son semblable à une explosion titanesque, et le silence revint.

"J'imagine que nous nous passerons de votre réponse si cela peut aussi nous épargner vos provocations, Mr Rhyddewin. Vous avez déjà été identifiés, et la demande était purement formelle et aurait seulement servi à prouver votre bonne volonté."

"Messieurs, passons aux accusations générales. Les jurés ici présents ont émis contre vous un total de trois-cents-quatre-vingt-dix-sept chefs d'accusations, et seulement dix ont été retenus, afin de ne pas entraver le jugement par d'inutiles pertes de temps." Elle fit une pause, mais les accusés conservèrent leur silence poli.

"Nous allons donc passer à la lecture des sus-dits chefs d'accusations portés au groupe que vous formez."

Le public s'agita, l'accusé aux cheveux blonds et longs se gratta la main. Chacun de leur geste était scrupuleusement surveillé par tous les Aurors, ainsi que les - si on peut les appeler ainsi - spectateurs.

"Nous accusons le groupe dit des Windwizards de divers crimes allant à l'encontre des lois fondamentales du monde sorcier, et faisant défaut à l'intérêt général. Les accusations en détail qui ont été retenues sont les suivantes : Infraction exceptionnelle au Code du Secret Magique, aggravé par récidive récurrente; Atteinte aux Institutions magiques internationales ; Pratique de Sortilèges Illégaux de manière intensive et contre d'autres personnes ; Destruction des locaux attribués aux institutions magiques de Grande Bretagne et d'Italie; Résistance aux Aurors; Entrave exceptionnelle à l'exécution de la loi; Refus de se soumettre à la loi; usurpation d'un pouvoir politique, et vol d'importantes reliques appartenant au monde magique ou à ses plus éminents repprésentants. Il est signalé aux accusés que ne sont mentionnés ici que les dix chefs d'accusations les plus graves, et que ceux ci n'incluent aucun des trois-cent quatre-vingt-sept autres accusations."

Mrs Weasley-Granger enroula le parchemin qu'elle venait de lire et regarda à nouveau les quatre hommes. Ses yeux flamboyaient.

Les interessés tinrent un autre concile muet, puis le sorcier tout à gauche du banc, qui portait une longue cape verte et les cheveux longs et noirs, intervint à haute voix, parlant au jury.

"Nous n'avons rien à dire en notre défense directement, mais nous aimerions que nous soit donnée comme promis la chance de nous expliquer, avant le verdict. Nous attendons les accusations individuelles et le bon vouloir de messieurs les jurés."

"Merci Mr O'Gaharan, il s'agit pour l'instant de coucher sur papier les accusations avec l'approbation des accusés. Les accusations individuelles à présent. Monsieur Howard Dwight Milton, surnommé Baldynn Windwizard, vous êtes accusé de cinq meurtres et figurez comme co-suspect pour quatre autres. Est retenue également contre vous l'accusation d'agression sur les membres du Ministère de la magie, ainsi que d'infraction au lois sur la régulation des sortilèges expérimentaux. Quelque chose à dire ?"

"Oui. J'aimerais que soit prononcée la liste des meurtres dont je suis tenu pour coupable a priori."

"Requête acceptée. Elitus Lewis, Jonathan Sowerby, Gilbert Lancey, Asteria Malefoy et France MacMillan. Les soupçons vous concernant touchent aux quatre meurtres dont nous n'avons aucune certitude quand au véritable coupable parmi vous, et ce sont les dénommés Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish, Melusia Strangeson, et Jocasta Garrowfield."

Milton, le blond, conserva le silence, et retourna à l'examen de la foule. Hermione Weasley prit cela pour une invitation à passer à la suite.

"Monsieur Donovan MacKinnon, alias Daeldynn Windwizard ? Ai-je votre entière attention ? J'aimerai passer à votre cas. - Donovan, celui qui avait toussé, quitta des yeux sa baguette, qui était posée devant le juge, et tourna poliment son regard vers la juge - Monsieur McKinnon, les accusations vous concernant sont les suivantes : Meurtre de cinq personnes, implication dans la destruction de la réserve de dragons suédoise - veuillez être attentif Rhyddewin, ce passage vous concernait aussi - et utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable, j'ai nommé le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il est aussi fait mention que vous avez pratiqué d'illégaux sortilèges de métamorphose sur des êtres. Les meurtres ont été commis sur les personnes suivantes : Padma Patil, Loweera Jameson, Archibald Prewett, Forostar Evans, et Klodia Bereworn. Enfin, il doit être signalé qu'il a été découvert que vous étiez un Animagus non déclaré."

"Aucune objection."

"Monsieur Adam Winfor Seithenin Hawystl Rhyddewin, connu aussi comme Aldynn Windwizard? Vous même êtes accusé d'avoir pénétré dans le Département des Mystères dans la plus grande illégalité et d'y avoir commis plusieurs délits incluant le vol ou la destruction de plusieurs travaux de grande importance appartenant au Ministère de la Magie, et ce crime est agravé par l'agression qui s'ensuivit sur plusieurs membres de l'Institution exécutive magique. Bien entendu, sont retenus contre vous six meurtres, dont cinq pour lesquels vous avez déjà été jugé hors de votre présence, il y a neuf mois, des meurtres sur des personnes qui, à votre décharge, étaient des mages noirs hors-la-loi. La sixième personne dont la mort vous est attribuée est Gabenae de Longstrand, Auror. Les cinq autres victimes, leur nom doit être rappelé, étaient soit d'ancien Mangemorts, soit avaient rallié le mouvement des Rois-Sorciers, et comptaient entre autres votre propre oncle, Fergus Hawystl Leogh Rhyddewin."

"Il n'y a rien à dire."

"Fort bien; passons donc au cas plus particulier de Caed Wick O'Gaharan."

L'interéssé, qui lui seul n'avait pas détourné son attention du jury, opina du chef.

"Mr O'Gaharan, qui répondait à l'appellation de Cedrynn Windwizard, a été pré-jugé il y a maintenant treize mois, après qu'il se soit lui même rendu à la Brigade des Tireurs d'Elite. Le verdict a été suspendu, au vu de la proposition de l'accusé d'apporter son aide au Ministère pour arrêter ses anciens complices. La décision des jurés avait été à ce moment d'une peine de prison de vingt ans, mais la possibilité de commuer cette même peine selon les services rendus par le criminel. Il se trouve que Mr O'Gaharan a su être d'une utilité si grande aux représentants de la loi qu'il a permi la localisation de ses complices et a lui même participé à leur arrestation. Ces actes seront pris en compte dans le jugement final, et étant donné leur valeur considérable, il est certain qu'ils amoindriront la peine finale. Je tiens à rappeler les accusations retenues : quadruple meurtre, sur les personnes de Jake Dearborn, Francis John Drogon, Bablebius Hanghorn et Taira Mirkwood; infraction majeure à la législation sur la régulation des sortilèges expérimentaux, et bien sûr, comme les trois autres, suspect majeur dans les meurtres de Mssrs et Msdms Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Strangeson et Garrowfield."

O'Gaharan approuva, silencieux. Ses yeux s'étaient détournés, ils étaient plongés dans ceux, verts comme des émeraudes, d'une jeune fille aux flamboyants cheveux roux, si roux d'ailleurs qu'ils n'en étaient plus naturels.

"Vous allez donc être ramenés dans vos cellules. Les jurés vont se consulter."

Une des Aurors éclata en sanglots, et Rhyddewin prit un air contrit, pendant que la femme en pleurs se retirait. Ses compagnons encerclèrent les accusés et commencèrent à les diriger vers la sortie du stade.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à leurs cellules. Un autre Auror arriva. Un Auror pour le moins connu. Assez connu même. Cet Auror, qui en fait de cicatrices n'en n'avait qu'une, sur le front, s'appelait Harry Potter.

Il intercepta le groupe, fit un signe de la tête à ses camarades et se retourna vers les prisonniers.

"Vous vouliez avoir la chance de vous expliquer ? Le jury a accepté."

Un sourire courut sur les visages des comparses. Il se regardèrent, se donnèrent des petits coups de coudes, puis froncèrent les sourcils, et Milton prit la parole.

"Pourquoi les juges ne nous l'ont pas dit là-bas ? »

Ce fut au tour de Potter de sourire, et il ne s'en priva pas. C'est un sourire presque complice.

« Allons, allons. Grands dieux. Nous n'allions pas vous laisser vous donner en spectacle et vous servir de vos talents pour conter une histoire comme la votre devant cent mille sorciers attentifs et dont le quart au moins partage plus ou moins vos idées ? Non. En revanche, cette histoire mérite d'être narrée, et sans aucun doute les juges – du moins ceux d'entre eux qui sont le plus impartiaux – ont envie de l'entendre. Enfin, pas de l'entendre, pour les raisons dont vous vous doutez, mais en tout cas, de la lire. Cependant, il doit être clair que nous ne voulons que la vérité. Mentir n'irait pas à votre avantage. Exagérer changer le négatif en positif.. Tout cela n'aurait aucun sens : les faits sont récents, et le Ministère enquête déjà sur tout ce qui s'est passé, recueille des témoignages. Cherche à comprendre. Veut savoir. Pourquoi cela s'est passé, pourquoi tout cela à pu se produire. »

Rhyddewin et McKinnon eurent un petit rire désagréable.

« En somme, nous allons faire notre autobiographie. »

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de O'Gaharan.

« En somme, oui. Sous serment inviolable. La vérité est trop importante pour lui laisser la moindre chance de s'enfuir. »

Le rire des deux amis s'étrangla dans leur gorge, et McKinnon toussa à nouveau. Rhyddewin fixa Harry Potter et chercha ses mots. Visiblement, l'option du Serment Inviolable ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, O'Gaharan ajouta :

« A vrai dire, nous pouvons ajouter une précaution supplémentaire. Je vous avais parlé en novembre de l'an dernier de cette satire druidique que nous avons mis au point. Nous pourrons l'utiliser pour nous empêcher de dévier de la vérité. C'est un rituel compliqué mais plus puissant que le Serment Inviolable. »

Cette fois, la surprise fut telle que les mots de Rhyddewin se coincèrent eux aussi avec le rire, au fond de la gorge, et que la toux de MacKinnon s'interrompit. Milton fredonnait.

Harry Potter approuva, puis s'effaça, pour révéler une présence jusque là cachée. Derrière lui se trouvait un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait en tous points.

« Je vous présente James, mon fils. Il est depuis peu sorti de Poudlard et a décidé de travailler comme reporter international pour la Gazette. Inspiré par les évènnements historique du monde magique... » James Potter se racla la gorge et foudroya son père du regard.

« Moui, je crois que je me suis laissé emporter. Il se fera un plaisir de vous dire cela lui même. Bien, Ron, Ted, Al, Parvati, accompagnez moi, nous allons les guider jusqu'à leur cellule. Nous les garderons jour et nuit, pendant qu'ils oscilleront entre narration et tribunal. Les autres, retournez aux bureaux provisoires à Pré-Au-Lard, des instructions vous seront données par le Ministre et Ralph Amozindios, le nouveau chef de la Brigade des Tireurs d'Elite. La chasse reprend et de plus belle, ils auront besoin de vous. »

Tous les Aurors qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés silencieux commencèrent à s'activer, et obéirent. Les sept qui devaient s'en aller transplanèrent immédiatement après être retournés à l'air libre, et ceux qui avaient été nommés par Potter, sortirent leur baguettes, comme pour compenser l'absence de leurs compagnons, et les pointèrent sur les accusés. Le dénommé Ron maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos du sens de la sécurité de son chef. McKinnon opina du chef, l'approuvant silencieusement.

« Très bien, à l'amphi souterrain ! Nous y avons installé toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaire pour garder quatre prisonniers sans armes, ajouta Harry à l'attention d'un Ron effaré.

Ils descendirent quelques escaliers, prirent un couloir et arrivèrent dans une salle très grande, toute en gradins. Un estrade se tenait en bas. La denière femme Auror restée là, celle que Potter avait nommé Parvati, agita sa baguette et fit apparaître quatre chaises, un fauteuil et une table sur l'estrade. Puis elle s'assit près de la porte. Les Aurors parfaitement coordonnés comprirent, et deux allèrent se poster près de l'estrade tandis que l'autre restait avec Parvati près de la porte. Harry fit signe aux criminels d'aller s'asseoir sur les chaises, poussa son fils pour qu'il les suive, et les accompagna.

James Potter s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en chintz. Il tendit le bras, et O'Gaharan, et le lui saisit. Rhyddewin sembla interloqué, avant de comprendre.

« Hum... J'imagine que si je touche de ma main l'endroit où leurs bras entrent en contact, cela suffira pour que le Serment fonctionne aussi pour moi ? »

Harry Potter approuva, et les compagnons s'éxécutèrent, touchant tous le bras de Caed Wick O'Gaharan.

Le Survivant s'approcha, et se prépara, tandis que son fils déclarait :

« Vous engagez vous à répondre aux question que je vous poserai sur votre histoire ? »

« Nous nous y engageons » répondirent Rhyddewin, McKinnon, Milton et O'Gaharan en cœur.

Un filament de lumière dorée surgit de la baguette de Harry Potter et alla enserrer les trois mains et les deux bras.

« Vous engagez vous aussi à ne dire de cette histoire que la vérité, sans rien lui ajouter ni lui soustraire? »

« Nous nous y engageons » répétèrent-ils.

Un deuxième filament, d'un blanc lumineux, alla rejoindre l'autre.

« Enfin, vous engagez-vous à ne rien omettre de cette même vérité? »

Et les prisonniers d'approuver comme avant, dans un souffle cette fois et un dernier filament, d'un vert éclatant, s'aligna sur les autres, les absorba, puis disparut. Ils étaient désormais engagés.

Comme mon père vous l'a dit, je suis reporter. Mais en fait, alors que je partais En Grèce pour y recueillir des témoignages sur la Chimère qui aurait été aperçue au beau milieu des ruines d'Olympie, je me suis rendu compte que l'on m'avait attribué ce travail, qui était le premier que je recevais, et qui avait une grande importance, uniquement grâce à la célébrité de mon père. Et alors que je pensais à cela, ruminant des pensées sur comment m'affranchir de l'ombre paternelle, je me suis rendu compte que son histoire véritable, si elle était connue de tous, n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'un véritable livre d'histoire, avec toute l'entière vérité sur Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, les investigations de ce dernier sur le premier, et tout ce qui avait été secret et qu'aucun manuel n'avait pu relater. Et j'ai interviewé mon père. Je lui ai extorqué tout ce qu'il savait, sur le passé de son ennemi. J'ai rédigé sa biographie en sept livres, rapportant tout des méfaits de Lord Voldemort et des événement désormais historiques d'il y a quelques années. Puis, j'ai recherché, et j'ai découvert que rien non plus n'avait tout recueilli des évènements des années quarante, avec le tristement célèbre Gellert Grindelwald, et l'implication de Dumbledore. Bref, j'ai fait le tour du monde pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais, fouillé les souvenirs, et j'ai publié ce livre aussi. Car il était manifeste que tout ceci était dans notre patrimoine désormais, que tous devaient savoir les causes et effets de ces terribles choses qui nous avaient frappés, nous sorciers. Et puis, vous avez été arrêtés. Et je me suis demandé, comme tous, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé quatre des élèves de Poudlard les plus doués depuis Tom Jedusor à faire tout cela. Et j'ai entrepris de rencontrer tout ceux qui avaient pu avoir des souvenirs de vous, avant. Tous ceux qui vous avaient réellement connus. Y compris vos parents proches, vos compagnons de dortoir, vos professeurs, tout ceux qui avaient connu Rhyddewin, MacKinnon, Milton et O'Gaharan et les avaient oubliés pour être terrorrisés par Aldynn, Daeldynn, Baldynn et Cedrynn Windwizard. J'ai travaillé dur, mais il me manque quatre témoignages les vôtres, bien entendu.


	2. Chapter 1  Poudlard

Très bien, très bien, ça va. Je commence alors ? Bien. Mais euh, je fais ma présentation ? Non ? Bien. Juste l'introduction alors. Jusqu'à Poudlard. Après c'est Caed Wick.

Bon.

Je suis Do.. Non, pas de présentation. J'obéis hein.

J'ai reçu, comme vous vous en doutez , la lettre qui signalait mon inscription à Poudlard depuis ma naissance, et je l'ai reçue le jour de mon onzième anniversaire, le 13 juin 2003. Je vous épargne les détails de mon été, ainsi que l'ennui du détail de mes achats.

Le moment le plus important, celui que mes parents réservèrent pour l'avant dernier jour de l'été en sachant que sinon, j'en aurais abusé, fut celui de ma Baguette Magique. Oui, celui-là, il est nécéssaire de le mentionner.

Ollivanders bien sûr. Comme tous. J'aurais préféré Gregorovitch, mais c'est loin, froid, et puis de toutes façons, il était mort depuis quelques années à ce moment. Mais bon, avec ce qu'on disait sur le fait qu'il avait possédé la Baguette de Sureau... J'aurais beaucoup aimé.

Ollivander, un vieillard à ce moment là, fatigué par les années Voldemort et sa captivité, se déplaça néanmoins pour me voir lorsqu'il appris quelle baguette j'avais obtenu. Bois de xxx, crin de licorne.. Je ne lui voyais, moi, rien de particulier sinon que c'était la mienne, qu'elle m'avait choisi et que déjà je l'aimais.

C'est drôle comme toutes les histoires contemporaines de grands sorciers gravitent autour de leur baguette. Grindelwald et Dumbledore autour de la baguette de Sureau, le lien entre votre baguette, Potter, et celle de Lord Voldemort. Et bien les Windwizards n'échappent pas à la règle.

Ollivander murmurait en faisant tourner ma baguette entre ses doigts. Son assistante, une femme à l'air sévère, me foudroyait avec ses yeux comme si c'était ma faute si le vieux vendeur s'était déplacé. Je me souviens m'être fait tout petit je pensais en effet être en tort, je croyais que j'avais obtenu une baguette reservée à quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, ce n'était pas le cas, et Ollivander se tourna vers moi, puis ma mère, et dit alors « Ah, les McKinnon. J'attendais que vous vous présentiez. » Il parla à ma mère « Votre sœur était une grande sorcière. Votre fils suivra la même voie. »

Vieux mystificateur.

Le Poudlard Express est la seconde étape dans l'apparition du groupe des Windwizards. Une étape essentielle.

Le 1er Septembre, j'étais bien entendu dans un état d'excitation incroyable, tel que je sautillais sur place. Je suis persuadé que c'est ce jour là que j'ai commencé à me ronger les ongles, lorsque ma mère m'a jeté le maléfice du Jambencoton pour pouvoir m'asseoir dans le Magicobus. Puisque je ne pouvais plus sautiller, j'ai du m'occuper à me ronger les ongles. Jamais pu arrêter depuis.

Nous sommes arrivés à Kingscross. Ma mère était très stressée, étant née d'une famille de sorcier, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le monde moldu qu'à l'occasion de ses propres passages à Kingscross.

Voie 9 ¾.

Alors que je montais dans le train, je me souviens, j'ai été bousculé par un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge. Je l'ignorais, mais c'était Howard, juste là, qui, avec l'orgueil tout caractéristique de quelqu'un qui devait plus tard intégrer Serpentard, poussait les autres. Désolé Howard, je dis les choses comme elles sont. Merci, je t'aime moi aussi.

'Sais pas pourquoi ça m'a marqué, ce truc particulier.

Je me suis relevé, j'ai traîné ma valise, salué une dernière fois ma mère qui s'inquiétait de savoir si j'avais oublié ma baguette – comme si ça, ça avait pu m'arriver, à moi, qui déjà considérais cet objet comme ma meilleure alliée. Bref.

Je me suis péniblement acheminé vers un compartiment moins occupé, moins rempli que les autres, peu aidé par le chahut qui régnait, à cause des élèves des années supérieures qui s'agitaient. Retrouvailles d'amis, ou d'ennemis d'ailleurs, et on se demandait ce qui créait plus de confusion ceux qui allaient et venaient entre les compartiments, les retardataires, les septième années, reconnaissables entre tous par leur démarche de propriétaire, comme si le fait d'être les doyens des élèves de Poudlard leur donnait un droit particulier. P'tits cons.

Finalement, j'en ai trouvé un de compartiment, moins bondé. Et surtout, y avait trois personnes dedans, et tous avaient l'air aussi paumés que moi. Alors je me suis dit « parfait, je ferai pas tâche, je serais pas exclu puisqu'on le sera tous ». Et je suis entré. Deux garçons, une fille. À la réflexion, je me suis dit qu'elle devait être en deuxième année en fait. Je souris brièvement à tous, et tous me répondent de la même manière.

Je venais de rencontrer Lilias Scrimgeour, futur amour de la vie de Adam, Eric Balin, futur souffre-douleur, et surtout Caed Wick, qui lui, occupait un tiers de mon futur, avec ces deux autres clampins qui sont là et que j'avais pas encore croisés. Ah, si, Howard si.

Très rapidement (en fait, dès qu'il compris que nous étions, Caed et moi, des enfants de familles sorcières – lui était né-moldu), Eric se révéla être insupportablement curieux et admiratif. « Et vous savez faire ça ? » « et vous croyez que c'est difficile ? » « Et vous êtes forts en magie ? » « et tout ça, et tout ça ». Impossible de décrire à quel point il était pesant. Mais il faut lui reconnaître cela : il fut la première pierre de l'amitié des Windwizards : Caed Wick et moi fûmes immédiatement rapprochés par une envie commune de faire taire cet envahissant personnage. Mais bon... Agresser un né-moldu avec hache à double tranchant, on appelle ça du meurtre discriminatoire, alors on s'est retenus. Et puis Lilias, elle, finit par quitter notre compartiment alors qu'on commençait à lister les pires conneries de notre vie. Je crois que déjà à cette époque, on l'insupportait. Lilias n'a jamais pu nous sentir jusqu'à nos BUSE, c'est à dire quand on a commencé à ne plus, ou plutot à moins etre des adolescents bouffis par lo'rgueil de notre pouvoir magique.

En tout cas, le départ brusque de Lilias avait eu un avantage notable : Eric, intimidé, se demandant certainement si c'était de sa faute, se taisait. Et nous, on appréciait le silence. Quel plaisir, j'm'en souviens encore tiens. Rohlala, comme il prenait de la place... Bon, j'me dis qu'avec ce qu'on lui a fait vivre après, il avait bien droit à ce jour là.

Puis, l'arrivée du chariot de friandise a tout détendu. J'ai pris des Chocogrenouilles (j'étais fasciné à la lecture de ces cartes. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai agit ce cette manière, et nous tous d'ailleurs. Si on a un rêve en commun, c'est bien celui là : avoir notre propre Carte Chocogrenouille.), je m'en souviens très bien, parce que j'ai eu une chance incroyable : je suis tombé sur deux ou trois de ceux qui me manquaient : Paracelse, Cliodna, et Rowena Serdaigle. J'étais tellement content. Ah, personne ne peut comprendre à moins d'avoir fait la collection comme moi.

Puis y a eu la première confrontation avec Adam. Il était en train de jeter un sort basique à un préfet qui venait de lui remonter les bretelles et lui tournait le dos. J'étais en train de sortir du compartiment, je voulais aller voir si les autres avaient déjà mis leurs uniformes, et savoir quand on arrivait, et je suis tombé sur ça : une fillle accompagnait le préfet qui retournait à l'avant du train,une fille de deuxième année, qui tournait la tête vers Adam et lui tirait la langue. Et lui, l'imbécile, il lance un sort au préfet. Un truc du genre maléfice du croche patte, 'voyez l'genre. L'autre s'étale par terre, commence à gueuler, je pense qu'il avait pas compris que c'était un sortilège, il devait croire que quelqu'un l'avait vraiment fait tomber. Adam s'est esquivé, il a vu que je le regardais, il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et a disparu dans un compartiment. Déjà réfractaire au règlement, le futur Serpentard. Rebelle tiens.

Voilà, c'est en gros tout ce qui s'est passé d'important dans ce voyage. Le préfet (dont j'appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Elitus Lewis, élève modèle de cinquième année à Serdaigle qui devait par la suite prendre une place importante dans la lutte contre, bah contre nous. Feu lui. Paix à son âme, etc. Donc, le préfet se mit à gueuler contre à peu près tout le monde, y compris la vieille dame du chariot, qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Et j'aperçus Howard qui ricanait. Et Lilias, dans le compartiment ou avait disparu Adam, qui fixait ce dernier avec des yeux où se mêlaient mépris et intérêt.

Ah, je continue. Jusqu'à Chourave ? D'accord, c'est parti.

Il nous resta encore deux heures de voyage. Il faisait nuit lorsque le train commença à freiner. Je n'ai aucun souvenir précis de cette fin de voyage, sinon qu'on s'est essayé à des sortilèges sous le regard ébahi et, d'une manière très flatteuse, admirative. Des trucs simples hein. Sortilèges de Lévitation, de Feu, etc. Les trucs de base, mais on voulait pas trop se faire remarquer.

Et voilà donc. On était à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était l'effervescence évidemment, fallait s'y attendre. En plus il pleuvait ce jour là, mais j'y étais habitué, l'Ecosse et moi ça a toujours bien collé vaut mieux parce que j'y ais grandi. Mais la plupart des autres non, et c'était la précipitation sur les carosses qui avançaient tout seuls, et nous les premières années qui cherchions à nous repérer. Et puis Hagrid, le demi géant le plus connu au monde, qui nous appellait. Bordel, pluie, mouillé, mais on a fini par réussir à marcher jusqu'au bord du lac. La pluie s'est arrêtée, comme par magie, et l'eau sombre nous est apparue plus calme, plus impressionante. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Nous contemplions le lac, et Hagrid rameutait les barques, certaines s'étant éloignées, parties de leur propre initiative pour d'autres horizons. Une d'entre elles, réticente, fut stoppée par l'émergence d'un long tentacule à ventouses qui la rapporta jusqu'au garde chasse, avant d'à nouveau disparaître sous l'eau. Nous en fûmes tous très impressionés. C'était cool au possible, d'arriver à onze ans et de pouvoir dire « j'ai vu le calmar géant, allez vous pendre. » Le trajet en barque a été plutôt chaotique : Adam et Howard, je m'en souviens, s'étaient retrouvés sur la même barque que Eric, et très vite excédés par ses questions, qu'il ne pouvait retenir, ils le poussèrent à l'eau. Bien sûr, ça a tout stoppé, puisque Hagrid, alerté par les cri de Eric, a freiné par magie les embarcations, mais un peu trop brutalement, et deux ou trois élèves supplémentaires ont pris un bain. Dans le chaos qui s'est ensuivi, je crois que mes futurs amis s'en sont sortis, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de représailles. Ou peut-être que, une fois que le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard eût pris Eric sur sa propre chaloupe, il comprit le mobile de Adam et Howard.

La première vision de Poudlard a été pour nous quatre, je le sais, une véritable révélation. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait de véritables parents normaux, et je crois que chacun avait hâte d'arriver à l'Ecole, et c'est là en effet que nous avons fondé notre véritable famille : Les Windwizards.

Voilà, j'en ai terminé. On a été guidés dans le Hall par Hagrid, et c'est Chourave, prof de bota', qui nous a accueillis. Je laisse la parole.


	3. La Répartition

Okay, très bien. Je préfère la musique aux mots, mais bon, il faut le faire, je vais pas me dérober. Bon.

J'ai tout de suite commencé à bien rigoler avec Adam. Y avait le feeling. Déjà, pousser le gamin à l'eau, c'était énorme, et faire ça le premier jour d'école, ensemble, ça resserre les liens. Et puis même je n'ai aucune sorte de préjugés contre les né-moldus, mais le nom de famille de Adam m'était connu, puisque c'était une famille de sorciers réputée. Et ça facilite les liens mine de rien. Comme avec Daniel Antarès Selwyn, c'était vraiment facile de lui parler. Mais bon, avec lui, ça a pas duré, sa famille proche étant Mangemort et tout. Enfin bon.. J'avoue que Donovan, je l'ai même pas calculé au début. Quand à Caed Wick... Il m'avait semblé avoir une gueule sympathique, mais bon, les questions pourries de Eric m'ont empêché de faire de la physiognomonie.

On était donc morts de rire quand on est arrivés dans le grand hall d'entrée. Le truc hyper impressionant, des grandes marches en plein milieu, un espace suffisant pour accueillir toute ma maison sûrement. Des torches qui flamboyaient, des fantômes qui nous souriaient et traversaient les murs vers la grande salle... Et puis, la rumeur grondante de tous ces élèves qui nous attendaient pour bouffer. Et là, une grosse dame vêtue de jaune, avec les ongles noirs de saleté, mais un visage gentil, qui se présente devant nous.

Son discours ne m'a pas marqué, j'étais assez stressé, je voulais savoir où je serais. Je l'écoutais pas en fait, il ne disait que des choses que je savais : Les maisons, la coupe, Poudlard. Mon frère avait été à Poufsouffle, et ma mère en avait été outrée, et surtout déçue pour être à la hauteur, le Choixpeau devait voir en moi les graines de Serpentard. Mais, dans mon jeune esprit, pour aller à Serpentard il fallait être malin, voir fourbe, et être sang pur. Or, si la dernière qualité, je la remplissais, je ne me sentais pas d'être particulièrement fourbe.

Bien entendu, ce que je pensais savoir de la maison du serpent n'avait que peu à voir avec la réalité.

Chourave arrêta de parler, nous adressa un grand sourire, et de ses doigts potelés nous fit signe de la suivre. La plupart des élèves semblaient terrifiés, sauf deux cheveux bruns qui rigolaient entre eux, et Adam qui souriait d'un air sur de lui. En gros, les futurs Gryffondor qui se donnaient une contenance et le Serpentard qui pensait déjà à Poudlard comme à sa maison. Ils ne le savaient pas mais ils étaient prédestinés à leurs maisons.

La professeur de Botanique agita sa baguette, et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant sortir le brouhaha et la lumière. Je levais les yeux aux plafond du hall. Un fantôme gras habillé en moine me souria. Je soupirai mon frère m'avait dit que ce fantôme était celui de Poufsouffle. Et j'entrai, à la suite des autres.

Cette heure, celle de la Répartition, j'en garde un souvenir extrêmement clair, comme la plupart des gens j'imagine.

Nous avons avancé entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, jusqu'à celle des professeurs, sur une estrade à laquelle on accédait par quelques marches. Au sommet de ces marches, la directrice, une vieille femme à l'air très sévère, aux lunettes carrées, nous attendait près d'une chaise, sur laquelle était posée le Choixpeau Magique. J'avais hâte. Chourave alla s'asseoir, souriant à la directrice en passant. J'avais peur en fait.

La dame, McGonnagall bien sûr, déroula un parchemin, et nous déclara :

« Je vais désormais vous appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique. Lorsque votre nom sera dit, venez, mettez le Choixpeau, et asseyez vous, celui ci désignera la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez. »

Le Choixpeau nous sourit, McGonnagall commença à lire.

Abbot, Jonathan !

Le dénommé se résigna, s'avança, et mit le chapeau, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a reçu une retenue.

Une déchirure se fit sur le bord du chapeau.

SERDAIGLE !

Abbot, Jonathan alla s'asseoir à la table à notre droite, d'oùs'élevaient des applaudissement, mais peu d'acclamations. Serdaigle était réputé pour l'individualisme de ses membres.

Angles, Miles !

SERDAIGLE !

Balin, Eric !

Je ricanais. C'était celui qu'on avait poussé dans le lac avec Adam. Il était encore trempé et grelottait, mais se précipita sur le Choixpeau, qui hésita un long moment avant de déclarer :

GRYFFONDOR !

Cette fois ce fut un tonnerre de chaleureux applaudissements qui provinrent de la table la plus à droite.

Balson, Fredda !

SERPENTARD !

Même énorme ovation, mais de la table la plus à gauche. Je fus rassuré les Serpents avaient l'air aussi accueillants.

Blooms, Erika fut elle aussi envoyée à Serdaigle, tandis que Borought Diana, Brant Charlie et Bufstill Anthony furent répartis à Poufsouffle. Suivirent encore deux Serdaigle, et tout le monde dans la salle commença à se demander si la nouvelle génération n'était pas faite que de bosseurs et d'intellos, lorsqu'enfin Sean Evans arriva à Gryffondor.

Felton, Andrew

POUFSOUFFLE !

Ovation satisfaite de la table à gauche.

Flint, Kay !

SERPENTARD !

Ovation soulagée de la table encore plus à gauche.

Goldwin, Teresa !

GRYFFONDOR !

Les muscles du visages du petit Eric, qui mesurait au moins une tête de moins que tous ses autres camarades, se décontractèrent. Le pauvre, il devait avoir peur d'être seul.

Gonaghan, Michael !

GRYFFONDOR !

Gruvin, Eleanor !

SERDAIGLE !

Hangworthy, Nathalie !

GRYFFONDOR !

Hanscom, Eddie !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Hopcrick, Gwendolina !

Une jolie jeune fille aux yeux de couleur noire monta gracieusement les marches et enfila le Choixpeau. Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'il se décide. Les lèvres de Gwendolina formaient des mots silencieux, mais je ne m'intéressait qu'à leur belle forme de cœur. Quelqu'un cria « Chapeauflou ! ». Je savais que c'était l'expression, lorsque le choixpeau mettait plus de cinq minutes pour choisir.

Enfin, le silence fut brisé.

SERPENTARD !

Je poussai un cri de joie mental tandis que ma volonté d'aller à cette maison était décuplée. Des images défilaient dans ma tête, mais je vais les garder pour moi, tandis que Jones, Emilia, rejoignait Gryffondor. Mon attention fut détournée de Gwendolina par l'appel suivant.

Kipling, Johanna !

SERDAIGLE !

Et voilà, la belle Gwen (dans ma tête c'était déjà comme ça que je devais l'aborder le soir même avec une pose virile et une voix grave) était dépassée.

Thomas Lawson et Emma Lynch furent répartis respectivement à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avant que j'arrive à détacher mon regard de la nuque de Johanna Kipling, assise à la table de Serdaigle, soulagée, et surtout me tournant le dos. Puis, un des bruns qui rigolaient tout à l'heure et que je me souvenais avoir bousculé en entrant dans le Poudlard Express, venait d'être appelé :

MacKinnon, Donovan !

Allez, c'est parti, je prends la narration, mais juste pour ma répartition.

MacKinnon, Donovan !

Je me souviens très bien. J'étais en train, à l'instant, de vivre la plus grande déception de ma vie : Gwendolina venait d'être envoyée à Serpentard. Cette fille... Bref, de toutes façons, avant la sixième année, j'ai jamais pu lui adresser un mot, alors que Adam et Howard s'en sont rapprochés très vite.

Je me suis secoué, puis j'ai marché droit vers le Choixpeau, sentant trois-cent regards fixés sur moi. Comme si on m'avait braqué un rayon de soleil filtré par une loupe sur la nuque elle me brûlait. Du coup, j'ai attrapé de Choixpeau des mains de Emma Lynch qui s'acheminait vers Poufsouffle, et je l'ai enfoncé sur ma tête sans regarder personne. Et je me suis assis.

_Mmmh... Intéressant..._

Ah ? Il parlait en plus ?

_Et je lis dans les pensées !_

Je tentais désespérément de tourner l'entièreté de mon attention sur mes doigts de pieds que je faisais bouger sous mes chaussures – c'est drôle, essayez. En vain bien sûr.

_Mmmh... Serdaigle je dirais, tu as de grandes capacités mon garçon, de très grandes capacités... Et sans aucun doute... Mmmh, non, trop de... Enfin, ce sera... Serpentard je pense._

L'approbation suintait de tous les pores de mon cerveau. Ricanement intérieur du Choixpeau.

SERPENTARD!

Etourdi par le bruit, je courrai vers la table au fond, à ma droite maintenant, et je m'assis. Je ne savais pas si j'étais déçu ou juste sur le point de pleurer. Mais un élève de troisième année se mit à me parler, m'expliquant en quoi ma nouvelle maison était largement meilleure que les autres son entrain enflammé me convainquit que je trouverai autant de gens cool ici qu'autre part. pendant que MacMillan, Edward courrait à Serdaigle et que Marcus, Rosa, une très jolie rousse, montait jusqu'à MacGonnagall (Désolé, mais je vois désormais ces filles telles qu'elle devinrent à leurs seize ans et telles que j'en garde le souvenir d'adolescent).

Elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor aussi. Et là, Milton, Howard, a été appelé.

A nouveau à moi !

Je crois que pour moi, c'était comme aller à l'échafaud. C'était tellement difficile de monter ces marches ! Je suis persuadé qu'un élève facétieux les avait transformées en guimauve, ou un truc du genre, ou m'avait lancé le maléfice du Jambencoton. Si je le retrouve celui là, je lui fais payer. Douze marches, j'les ai comptées.

Et puis cette chaise ! Si loin de la fin des escaliers !

Mais finalement j'y suis arrivé.

A peine la chapeau eût-il commencé à frôler ma tête, que je l'entendis penser :

_Tiens, un Serdaigle !_

_Non, non, surtout pas , je veux aller à Serpentard !_

_Ah ? Oui, remarque... Tes capacités et ce qui se cache en toi ont besoin de Serdaigle pour se développer... Mais Serpentard, sans aucun doute, pourrais t'amener au meme résultat... Mais j'ai bien peur que..._

_Serpentard, par pitié..._

_Mmmh... Très bien, j'imagine que le choix t'appartient... Puisque les deux conviennent... Alors..._ SERPENTARD !

J'étais plus soulagé que je l'ai jamais été dans ma vie. Sauf peut-être la Saint Patrick de 2019, quand on était poursuivi par les Aurors et que j'ai pas pu pisser avant deux heures plus tard. J'avais même envisagé d'uriner sur mon balai directement, tellement j'avais envie. Puis en même temps, ces cons ils nous on interrompus alors que je venais de me faire un cul sec de Guiness ! Oui, je m'égare, désolé, mais c'est pour bien mettre le contexte ! Bon, d'accord, c'est bon. De toutes façons, après, c'est pratiquement tout de suite Caed Wick.

J'ai bien pris mon temps pour descendre cette estrade, pour filer le Choixpeau à Arlesia Moon, une blonde qui deux ou trois ans plus tard, devait devenir une bombe, mais sur le coup je l'ai pas vraiment remarquée. J'ai été si lent que les ovations ont redoublé, puisque Arlesia a aussi été envoyée à Serpentard et m'a rattrapée en courant. On s'est tous les deux assis près de Adam, et on s'est tournés alors que résonnait l'appel suivant :

O'Gaharan, Caedric !

Un murmure suivit, des élèves plus proches rigolèrent.

Pardon, Caed Wick, se corrigea McGonnagall en prenant un air encore plus pincé.

RAHEUM, HEUM. Rhiiick, ptouh ! Hum, heum heum. _Récurvite_. Désolé, à force de ne pas parler, j'avais la gorge enrouée.

Mon père avait été à Serpentard. Ma mère à Poufsouffle. Je voulais honorer ma mère qui m'avait éduqué et qui avait travaillé dur pour moi. Mais je voulais aussi suivre les traces de mon père, montrer l'honneur que pouvait avoir Serpentard. Montrer aux autres ce que je pouvais faire.

Le Choixpeau l'a senti.

_J'aimerais t'envoyer à Serdaigle, tu as de si grands talents... Mais ces qualités autres que tu as en toi ne laissent pas de place au doute..._ SERPENTARD!

Oui, ç'a été court, mais bon, je n'avais aucun doute en moi, je suppose que ça joue vraiment.

Je lève les yeux, fier, je souris à Donovan – c'est cool, je serai pas tout seul, ça me faisait peur.

Je me mets debout, je tends le Choixpeau à une fille potelée mais au visage avenant, dont je devais apprendre plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Fynnie Ogden. J'atteignis la table de ma nouvelle maison, et vis que le sieur McKinnon était déjà bien accompagné : le Baron Sanglant à gauche le regardait d'un air mi-dédaigneux mi intéresser – un mélange pour le moins étrange. Gryffondor pour Fynnie.

Parks, John !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Prince, Amy !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Elle, je la connaissais, c'était la fille d'une amie d'école de ma mère.

Rhyddewin, Adam !

Le groupe de premières années non répartis s'amenuisait. On n'était plus que huit, et j'avais tellement observé leurs visages que je les connais encore par cœur. Y avait Selwyn, collant, mais bon, le seul que je connaissais avant de rencontrer Howard. Et puis parent des Mangemorts. Petit, brun, lunettes, bien propre et bien coiffé, un peu guindé, méprisant. Le stéréotype du Serpentard. Il m'avait à la bonne. Merde. Puis, une fille dont on aurait dit un garçon, et c'était écrit sur son front couvert par des cheveux désordonnés et coupés court, qu'elle passait sa vie à bosser. Connaissais pas son nom. Fille de moldue, à voir comme elle était nerveuse. Puis y avait une rousse à taches de rousseur. Jolie, l'oeil vif. Une Weasley, j'étais prêt à m'en mettre la main au feu. Une blondinette à l'air bête. Une fille de onze ans qui pensait en avoir seize et était persuadée d'être une beauté, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Un type bizarre, assez renfermé, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, comme les norvégiens.

Et puis cette rousse ! Elle était dans notre compartiment, et ouah... C'était incroyable. Mais ça me faisait bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus âgée que nous, genre deuxième année.

Rhyddewin, Adam !

Je me suis dirigé tranquillement vers le Choixpeau. J'étais à l'aise. Poudlard, c'était mon monde. Mon grand père avait été appelé pour enseigner l'Etude des Moldus. Il avait accepté, sachant que je ne choisirai pas cette matière avant deux ans. Ce qui nous faisait faire de fréquents allers et retours ici. Et puis, j'aimais l'endroit, et le monde magique m'était familier. Comment expliquer ce sentiment... Je n'entends pas que je considérais Poudlard comme ma propriété, mais je m'y sentais chez moi. Il ressemblait beaucoup au manoir de mes grands parents.

J'ai enfilé le Choixpeau, souriant à MacGonnagall.

_Mmm, étrange soirée..._ fit la voix du Choixpeau dans ma tête.

Silence.

_Le doute n'est plus permis. Ton envie de faire tes preuves, le grand talent que je ressens en toi, tu as juste besoin de Serpentard pour te porter jusqu'à la grandeur ! _SERPENTARD !

J'étais satisfait. Je me suis relevé, j'ai eu un sourire, j'ai posé le Choixpeau. Tout allait bien. En plus, le vert était ma couleur préférée. Et l'argent la plus belle des matières. Je croisai Selwyn qui montait, un peu d'angoisse sur son visage au perpétuel rictus hautain. Je lui adressai un clin d'oeil et un sourire moqueur. Et lui désignai Poufsouffle. J'espérai qu'il comprenne. Il comprit, et son visage pris une teinte d'un rouge agrémenté de vert, de la colère et de la peur ?

Selwyn nous rejoignit à Serpentard. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, jusqu'à que je me retrouve en duel contre lui je me suis alors dit que ce qu'il avait fait, le Choixpeau pouvait certainement le considérer comme de la grandeur. J'en ai depuis éprouvé de la colère contre ce répartisseur rapiécé, car c'était par sa faute si ma maison avait une si mauvaise réputation.

Ensuite, il y eût Louie Slewing, à Serdaigle, Connie Tabot, à Poufsouffle, Lucrèce Tundor, Serpentard aussi, Allister Watson (un type qui m'a fait impression, il avait l'air d'être le type le plus honnête au monde, franc, ouvert, ça se lisait sur lui il est aujourd'hui au département de la Justice Magique et s'occupe des lois pour les elfes et les gobelins. Un gars admirable, vraiment) à Poufsouffle, et Mafalda Weasley à Serdaigle. Trente-Neuf élèves. Dont neuf dans ma maison, et onze à Gryffondor.

Et puis au milieu, il y avait toujours cette fille qui me semblait de deuxième année. La directrice parla.

« Nous avons également le plaisir d'accueillir Lilias Isebail Scrimgeour, qui exceptionnellement va être inscrite en deuxième année, puisqu'elle a déjà été scolarisée à l'Académie Française de Beauxbâtons pendant un an. Mlle Scrimgeour, vous allez être répartie. »

Elle monta, droite, les marches, se saisit du Choixpeau et le posa délicatement sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR ! Fit ce dernier à l'instant même.

Le repas fut délicieux, immense, génial. Mais c'est tout ce que je m'en rappelle. Je me souviens aussi avoir parlé à Howard, à Gwen (pas d'illusions ! L'idéal amoureux que j'avais à l'époque n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle. On avait onze and, hého.) Je la trouvais jolie, et j'était assez intimidé en sa présence, mais son naturel me réconfortait, sa facilité à parler la rendait facile à aborder. Encore aujourd'hui, Gwen est comme une sœur pour moi. La famille que je n'ai pratiquement pas eue, c'est Poudlard qui me l'a fournie : sans parler de Caed, Howard et Don', y avait aussi Gwen, Arlesia, Kay, Edward, et Dave (de deux ans mon ainé) et son ami Jake. Bref, tous ceux là, tous ont été mes frères et sœurs. À Serpentard, l'amitié de ceux qui sont de la même promotion est indéfectible, éternelle. Les liens qui nous soudent sont très forts.

Notre préfète, Laura Stewarts, nous fit la présentation de notre maison, de ses membres, nous donna le mot de passe (« Rogue » ! je m'en souviens encore) des deux semaines qui devaient suivre. A la fin du repas elle nous invita à la suivre jusqu'à la salle commune, et les dortoirs.

Nous descendîmes des escaliers, allâmes dans des couloirs sombres, des cachots. Et finalement, Laura dit « Rogue », et un pan du mur s'écarta pour nous offrir notre nouveau lieu de vie, celui qui allait emplir notre vie et nous donner de l'amour. Une pièce tapissée d'un vert chatoyant, comme les prés d'irlande, ornés de figures de couleur argentée. Les canapés moelleux, disposés en plusieurs cercles, emplissaient cette longue pièce , au plafond de pierre brute. Une cheminée, sur le mur de droite, la réchauffait et ajoutait de la chaleur aux couleurs froides. Les fenêtres donnaient sur les profondeurs du lac, et on apercevait des poissons nager. Je crois même que le calmar géant a montré un tentacule.

C'était magnifique. Plusieurs élèves des années supérieures étaient déjà installés sur les fauteuils en demi cercle autour de la cheminée, et nous firent de grands sourires, agitant même parfois la main. J'avais l'esprit bouillant, il était hors de question que j'aille me coucher. Donc, je suis allé me poser, timidement, sur un canapé confortable en chintz, de couleur verte bien entendu. Howard m'a suivi, Gwen derrière, et ils se sont installés à côté. Je me rappelle qu'on s'est tous présentés, qu'on a rapidement parlé, puis les plus vieux sont presque tous allés se coucher. Il restait que Jacob Thewlis et David Diggon. Des types cools, de troisième année.

Alors, les nouveaux ? Vous venez d'où ?

Ils avaient vraiment l'air sympa, le genre qui met l'ambiance. Des sortes de jumeaux Weasley, à un degré quand même moindre.

La soirée se continua tard dans la nuit, à discuter origine, famille, précédents.


End file.
